Evita Song Fic 5: Savy's Addiction
by Svonnah-La-Fay
Summary: FINALLY! The LAST song fic featuring songs from Evita. This one isn't really a song fic, but a spoof of a song, 'The Lady's Got Potential.' It's about me and my addiction to Animorphs


**HEY! It's FINALLY** here! The **FIFTH** and FINAL Evita Song fic. This one is actually an original spoof (stops to rethink that...original...spoof...whatever) of a song from Evita, which will be show below.

However, continuing with my love of spoofing and Animorphs, I changed the song 'The Lady's Got Potential' to 'When Savy first met Rachel', except that I prefer the title '**Savy's Addiction**'.

If you've **seen the movie**, you know how these** lyrics are sung**, which greatly helps with things. Thanks!

**Here is the original song:**

The Lady's Got Potential _lyrics by Tim Rice, music by Andrew Lloyd Webber  
vocals by Antonio Banderas  
Disc 1, Track 9, Time: 4:25  
_-  
(Che:)  
In June of forty-three there was a military coup  
Behind it was a gang called the G.O.U.  
Who did not feel the need to be elected 

They had themselves a party at the point of a gun  
They were slightly to the right of Atilla the Hun  
A bomb or two and very few objected

Yeah, just one shell and governments fall like flies, kapow, die  
They stumble and fall, bye bye  
Backs to the wall, aim high  
We're having a ball  
The tank and bullet rule as democracy dies

The lady's got potential, she was setting her sights  
On making it in movies with her name in lights  
The greatest social climber since Cinderella

OK, she couldn't act but she had the right friends  
And we all know a career depends  
On knowing the right fella to be stellar

Yeah, just one shell and governments lose their nerve, kapow, die  
They stumble and fall, bye bye  
Backs to the wall, aim high  
We're having a ball  
That's how we get the government we deserve

Now the man behind the President calling the shots  
Involved so discreetly in a lot of their plots  
Was Colonel Juan Peron, would be dictator

He began in the army out in Italy so  
Saw Mussolini's rise from the very front row  
I reckon he'd do likewise sooner or later

Yeah, just one blast and the tear gas falls like rain, kapow, die  
They haven't a chance, bye bye  
The terrorists advance  
But one guy doesn't dirty his hands  
Peron was biding time out in the slow lane

Yeah, suddenly an earthquake hit the town of San Juan, kapow, die  
They stumble and fall, bye bye  
Keep away from the wall  
But one guy was having a ball  
The tragedy, a golden chance for Peron

He organized a concert with incredible flair  
In aid of all the victims, such a grand affair  
Politicians, actors, stars of every flavor

It was January twenty-second, 1944  
A night to remember, yeah, that's for sure  
For that's the night that Peron first met Eva  
For that's the night that Peron first met Eva

* * *

**Okay, so you will understand and appreciate the fic!**

* * *

**_ABOVE ALL READ THIS:_**

This song tells the story of my addiction to Animorphs

**References:**

**'Savy's Addiction'** : the shortened version of my name, Savannah

**'You're My Obession'** : very wierd slasher fic M/D which seriously creeped me out the first 80 times I read it.

**'You Know You're Addicted When...' **: fabulous list of examples to tell if you are addicted to Animorphs or not, but this silly website won't let me publish it cause it's a list. How silly...

**'The hypers' **: You know what they are. The best of us have them. They happen when you read something that just tickles your fancy so much it's hard to breath or stop laughing. Your muscles tense and your brain enters Nirvana. Usually happens with really dumb fics, really hilarious ones, really stupid ideas, ingenious fics, or fics with romance scenes that you just laugh at. It's called the hypers. And now you know.

**'Diana' **: My most favorite person in the world and fellow Animorph Obessioner

**'Songs'** : The song fictions

* * *

**Savy's Addiction**

In May of zero two there was a Goodwill store

Where Savy went to read cause she was bored

And her sister picked a book called Animorphs

-

Savy had herself a sit down to read book two 

Even though she thought it lame and pathetic too

But a word or so and she knows what she was missing

-

Yeah, just one book and insanity up and flies

Pre-Ani die

Addicted to A

Bye, bye

Not much you can say

When I

Start reading KA

Saving the world from slugs was never so fun

-

Now Savy had potential, she was setting her sights

On being held up in the fan fic lights

The greatest Ani author since…well ever

-

Okay, she couldn't write, but that was at first

And we all know once she got the thirst

For being best she was absolutely stellar

-

Yeah, just one success and the keyboard clicked away

Say hi

To a story or five

Bye, bye

To a normal life

Say 'high'

Addictions the price

You pay for getting into the wonderful Ani's

-

Now the stories weren't enough to fill her need

So Savy got the Internet and started to read

And soon she wound up reading 'You're my Obsession'

-

She knew she could get better so she started to spoof

Made a couple funnies that raised the roof

And then along came 'You know you're addicted when…'

-

Yeah, just one taste of the 'hypers' and she's truly gone

Obsession

She hasn't a chance

Confession

As the addictions advance

And then up came Diana

Who knew about next to nothing

-

Yeah, suddenly a homie entered the world of Ani-heads

New meat

If ya give her a chance

Ani freak

Started off with 'The Dance'

But Savy

Started reading the songs

A bonding point, and the obsession grew

-

The inside jokes just multiplied and the poems began

With the first, something like 'Angels', was on Savy's hands

Been two years strong, will go on till who can tell?

-

It was May the twenty-sixth, two thousand two

A day to remember, she was born anew

For that's the day that Savy first met Rachel

Yeah that's the day that Savy first met Rachel


End file.
